


The Insomniacs

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A fun afternoon on Tavros's couch.





	The Insomniacs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oncewewerezombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/gifts).



Tavros decided that he felt sly. But not particularly subtle. So he wheeled his way over to the couch where Dave sat, grinned in a way that he knew to be a signal, and instead of manoeuvring to sit on the couch, lay down instead. Its back tilted at a very wide angle, so that he could lay on it without his horns getting in the way, but as he arranged himself he found that Dave had sat up straighter. He seemed to have forgotten about the beer in his hand, tensing.

“You should drink that down,” he advised Dave. “Remember? You were having a nice, relaxing beer.”

“I wonder why I’ve become so shocked I just had to freeze up,” Dave said. Deadpan. That was always the challenge, with him.

Tavros grinned a little wider. “Tip your head back.” He settled himself forward, planting his forearm between Dave’s legs. “Swallow.” He pursed his lips in a way that was, theoretically, sexy – it would be in movies and that kind of thing. He’d learned that he should rely more on showing off the breadth of his shoulders. But it would still count as a win if he got Dave to laugh a littler. 

No luck, yet. Dave regarded him coolly—but that just meant Tavros had a lot of his attention. He pushed up on his elbows and let his Adam’s apple bob as visibly as he could manage, and then his grin kicked back in. It was feeling like such a good afternoon.

“I’m relaxed, man, relaxation is achieved. I don’t really gotta … swallow nothing.”

“What else do you have it in your hand for, man?” And contact, palm on package. A nice, firmed-up package, just from seeing Tavros arrange himself here for a couple minutes’ flirty chatting-up.

“Oh, come on, that is way too obvious a beat for you to fulfil just like that,” Dave said, tipping his head right back to rest on the couch-back. “Where’s the suspense, the drama, the shaking fists rising from the audience’s thwarted expectations…”

“I’ll leave the innovative timing of the comedy beats to your great directorial whims. I like to think of myself as more of a right-on-time kind of guy. Are you saying you’re not officially in need of relief?” God, these sweatpants were thin, and the way they clung… Tavros made his touch more delicate, moved to investigate if he could actually feel the big veins on Dave’s dick through the fabric. Just about immediately, Dave gave up on not squirming.

Then Dave gave up on not panting a little, louder and hoarser than usual, bent back like that with his throat arched. Good sound. He pressed the beer to his forehead for the lingering coolness as Tavros cupped his balls and enjoyed that heat, and then he sat up straight and chugged the beer. He didn’t close his legs at all, so Tavros gave him a break, hand stilling. “Careful you don’t start choking on all that, bro,” he said with sweet concern.

That did make Dave choke a little, his imagination going where Tavros had intended it to. “Dude, bro, my main man, come on.”

“Oh, well, if you insist, I can totally speed proceedings up!” Tavros said, and ground his own dick into the couch cushions as he undid the sweatpants’ laces and started pulling the waistband down.

“Oh, you grade-A wad, now I’m the one who’s insisting? It’s like that?” Dave buried a hand in Tavros’s hair. He didn’t pull, but he made it feel like that was on the table. It was surprising that he could sell it convincingly, when he wasn’t really about that kink. “Tavros. No choking. Transform into the world’s foremost cockmongler here and now like a reverse werewolf powered by the midday sun and highly specific tastes, but like. Don’t hurt yourself with it. I’m sure not dying to hurt you.”

Through Dave’s sunglasses, Tavros could see the sweep of eyelashes from closing eyes, betraying simultaneous savour and impatience as Tavros took up squeezing the hard-on in his hand. It was making a damp spot on the fabric of Dave’s sweats, and Dave’s eyes stayed closed as he lifted his hips and pulled the sweats down to his thighs. Muscular, lean thighs, paler than they might be - maybe Tavros could convince him they should swim more, since the weather was getting hotter. That could be a time for him to feel up Dave’s legs. Mmm, and chest. Right now, Tavros already had a plan, and was fairly sure it would survive contact with the non-enemy.

He leaned in and gave Dave a lick, the better to provide sensation when he pulled back and murmured, “I’ll be so very gentle, for both our sakes.”

Dave actually began jogging the leg Tavros wasn’t positioned over at the feeling of the cool whisper on his dick, and then he laughed. He didn’t laugh much, and it was the quiet noise it usually was, repressed and irrepressible at once. “You ought to flutter your eyelashes if you’re going to be like that. What’s the word, bat ‘em.” He grinned down, removing the sunglasses resting in Tavros’s hair and then twisting to put them and the beer can down beside the couch. When he turned back Tavros pulled his most winsome eyelash-batting out of his arsenal, probably, because god knew he’d never done that shit before, and grinned back.

Dave totally hated this part. When Tavros’s mouth opened wide, and he could see the array of teeth getting closer. It was, perhaps, a challenge to himself each time? He only protestrd the second time. The first, he was tense enough that his human ‘dick’ had lost its stiffness … but then he’d let Tavros get it up again.

Tavros could convince him they should swim more, since the weather was getting hotter. That could be a time for him to feel up Dave’s legs. Mmm, and chest. Right now, Tavros already had a plan, and was fairly sure it would survive contact with the non-enemy.

He leaned in and gave Dave a lick, the better to provide sensation when he pulled back and murmured, “I’ll be so very gentle, for both our sakes.”

Dave actually began jogging the leg Tavros wasn’t positioned over at the feeling of the cool whisper on his dick, and then he laughed. He didn’t laugh much, and it was the quiet noise it usually was, repressed and irrepressible at once. “You ought to flutter your eyelashes if you’re going to be like that. What’s the word, bat ‘em.” He grinned down, removing the sunglasses resting in Tavros’s hair and then twisting to put them and the beer can down beside the couch. When he turned back Tavros pulled his most winsome eyelash-batting out of his arsenal, probably, because god knew he’d never done that shit before, and grinned back.

Dave totally hated this part. When Tavros’s mouth opened wide, and he could see the array of teeth getting closer. It was, perhaps, a challenge to himself each time? He’d only protested the second time, and then the third time happened because he suggested it, embarrassed and eager and annoyed at himself.

That first time, he was tense enough that his human ‘dick’ had lost its stiffness … but then he’d let Tavros get it up again. He’d watched a long grey tongue move from behind sharp teeth and move slick along his length without teeth getting anywhere near it. One mutter of fucking trolls and his hair had sunk into Tavros’s mohawk, and then curved around the sensitive shell of his ears.

Tavros pulled out the tricks he knew by now. He narrowed the very tip of his tongue – the way that made Dave sometimes complain about how there was probably mosquito somewhere in trolls’ ancestry – and moved it to the slit in Dave’s dick. Just the smallest bit inside. Just enough to make Dave flinch, each time, so perfectly.

The taste, well, wow. He didn’t even know why the human pheromones would hit him so hard, but they did. All the while he played with what Dave preferred not to call shame globes, but ‘balls’ sounded silly to Tavros, so he was just avoiding the terminology. One hand stroked and tugged at those, and the other held Dave’s dick still, squeezing rhythmically.

He’d had to learn not to mind how much he drooled. His spit worked really well as lubricant on human skin, and even his roughened hand never hurt Dave so long as he made it good and sloppy.

And it made Dave whimper, and buck. More of his genetic material leaked out from that tip, overwhelming with a taste that was at once really weird and irresistible. 

“Wrap this sucker up,” Dave whispered to him. 

Tavros snickered.

“Oh my god, dude. Fine.” Dave put on a sweet little voice: “Pretty please.”

Tavros extended his tongue still further. Wrapped it around the top part of Dave’s dick, and one of his hands around the bottom, and he squeezed not-quite-too-tight. He got the full blast of taste of Dave’s genetic material, and at least his own bulge unsheathed. 

“I win,” Tavros said, as soon as he was able.

“I’m the one about to get it balls deep,” Dave said, and made like it was cool to fall back on the couch with his legs sprawled open.

He really was good at making things look cool.

Tavros winked. “Truce.”


End file.
